Structures in which a fuel tank is installed in a vehicle and an inlet pipe is connected to the fuel tank are known (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4433587, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. S58-76326, Japanese Patent No. 3902357, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. H1-93179). In such a structure, there are cases in which the inlet pipe passes-through between a rear side member and a suspension structural portion that overlap in the vehicle vertical direction (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4433587).